


Begin

by hongseoklove



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst a little :(, Fluff, Grumpy!Hui, M/M, Slow Burn, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongseoklove/pseuds/hongseoklove
Summary: For an 18-year-old boy moving to a new town is the worst thing that could happen. But moving from the great Seoul to a small village isn't too bad when you have the right people around you, right?





	Begin

  
It was a rainy day when the nice black car drove into the small town near the sea. Rain drops poured down the window. People were walking around with umbrellas making the day seem even more depressed. ‘Of course, the worst day of my life has to be a rainy day. What a high school drama.’ The young 18-year-old boy thought. Hwitaek and his parents arrived in the small village where they just moved to. For an 18-year-old moving to a new town is horrible. Especially when it's from the great Seoul to a small village in the southeastern of South Korea. Mr. Lee, Hwitaeks father, worked for an agricultural company. In his position, he was responsible for the wind mill power plants his company built. For having a closer look on a new project that were just build near the small village, they moved there. Hwitaek hated everything about this. For him it was the biggest disaster in his life. He didn't understand how his father could do such a thing to him. He didn't even have the chance to finish school. And now he even had to redo the last year to better catch up and he gets mixed up with some pubertal kids who normally were a year below him. He didn’t even think about finding new friends. How could he?  
  
Hwitaek shook his head. He got so angry again. Since his mother told him that they'll move to another town he hasn't spoken a word with his father. He has ignored him for more than one month now. Hwitaek had to give up everything. His friends, his school, his girlfriend. Just to move to a shitty new town, with shitty new people, and a shitty new school. Anger filled his eyes with tears.  
  
"Let's take a quick look on your new school!" Mr. Lee said excited and turned around to look in the eyes of his son who sat on the backseat of the car. Hwitaek avoided to give his father a look. Mr. Lee sighed and turned his look back on the street.  
  
Hwitaek laid his face in his hands. He didn't want to see his school. He just hoped that this was all a huge nightmare and that he'll wake up soon. He wanted to stay in Seoul forever. He loved the city. It was his home, the city he grew up in, the city he felt comfortable and accepted in. Of course, he wanted to move out of his parents’ house sooner or later but he wanted to stay in Seoul. He just wanted to stay there. He loved his parents, no doubt, but it was always his dream to move out as soon as he finished school, which would just have been two more months if they would still live at home in Seoul. But no. Now he has to do one more full year in a stupid small town. For him, moving to this small city was nearly like moving to a whole new country. Hwitaek already missed Seoul. A tear role down his face. He wiped it away.  
  
"Honey, please take a look." Hwitaeks mother turned around and stroke his head. More tears made their way down to his chin. He didn't want to look in his mother’s eyes like this. The whole situation made him weak. Weakness was a side Hwitaek didn't show that often. Normally, he never cried. But this moveout made him cry more than he has ever cried before. Still looking down and not giving his new school one single look Hwitaek played with the hem of his shirt to calm himself. His mother sighed and turned around to the front again.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they arrived at their new home. It was a nice little house in the middle of a street which seemed to be a classic street for families. Every house had its own garden. A playground just a few houses far. In every other situation Hwitaek would've said 'What a beautiful street.' But how could he under these circumstances?  
  
As they stopped in the garage Hwitaek jumped out of the car to walk into the house. His parents showed him his future room. The moving company had been there yesterday already and build up all his furniture and put all his boxes with stuff in the middle of the room. Unsatisfied he looked around letting out a deep sigh.  
The next hours he worked on tidying up and placing everything how he wanted it to be. After everything was how he wanted it to be he looked around. He looked over every single spot. 'Not just a bit like my old room..' he mumbled. Full of anger he grabbed the hem of his shirt. A tear slowly roll down his face. He wiped it away. But after a few seconds more tears came down, so many that Hwitaek wasn't able to wipe away all of them. His knees shaking like hell he wasn't able to keep standing. He sunk down into a crouch. He laid his face down into his hands. He felt like his whole world would rip apart.  
  
After a few minutes of uncontrollable crying Hwitaek felt a heat in his heart. He felt like exploding every second. He grabbed his phone and his earphones and sallied out of the front door without telling his parents. Desperately for escaping for one second he put his earphones in and put on the slowest RnB song he had. He had no plan where to go. He just had to leave. If this town wasn’t at the end of the world he would just run away. Still crying he tried to wipe the tears away ending up with just putting his hood on so nobody could see him.  
  
Hwitaeks attempt to escape for a second didn't last long as he got pulled back into the real word when he bumped into another person who ripped out his ear phones causing his phone to fall on the floor. "Shit!" Hwitaek mumbled angrily. He was on his way down to pick up his phone but the person who he bumped into was first with picking up his phone. Hwitaek looked up. The blonde young boy handed him his phone. "Hey sorry mate. I didn't mean to destroy your phone." The blonde guy tried to joke around. "Ah don't worry." Hwitaek took it and checked if it broke. Luckily the case protected it.   
The blonde guy noticed Hwitaeks tears. "Hey are you okay?" He laid a hand on Hwitaeks shoulder and tried to look into his eyes. Hwitaeks stomach cramped. "Ah don't worry." Hwitaek said the second time and turned around leaving the first person he met in his new town behind without a proper conversation or a goodbye. 'Great first impression, dumbass.' Hwitaek was angry of himself.  
  
After one hour senselessly wandering around he somehow made his way back home. He stepped in front of their door but hesitated to walk in. "What if he ran away?" Hwitaek heard his mother shouting. "Darling he'll just be outside. Maybe exploring. Maybe he already found some new friends?" His father tried to calm his mother. "He left. Without. Saying. A word." Hwitaeks mother sounded so worried. The young boy sighed. He opened the door. "I'm home." He shouted to let his parents know. His mother ran over to him. She clasped him. "Baby I was so worried." His mother slightly stroke his hair which made him tear up again. She kept on petting his head. "I know... You'll like it here someday. Just wait a bit." His mother tried to calm him. After some moments Hwitaek loosened himself and smiled at his mother. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled at her again and then left without saying a word to go to his room.  
  
He came in and looked around. He tried to find something positive. “Well, at least the room is bigger than my old one.” He tried to lift his own mood. He smirked. Without even changing clothes he laid on his bed and put his blanket over him. He left out a deep sigh. Hwitaek still thought about this moment where he bumped into the guy and just left without any further conversation. Even though he didn’t like the situation that they moved he didn’t want to start over in his new town as a rude headass. ‘Tomorrow I will start the day more confident, happy and positive.’ He tried to cheer his mood. Even though another tear roll down his cheek. “Jesus, I cried too much today.” He angrily wiped it away and turned on the side. As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction so I really hope you enjoy it. ღ  
> Feel free to leave some comments!~ ^-^


End file.
